Genetics Core services are organized into three categories: (1) Direct consultation and bioinformatics services supported entirely by the Core; (2) Linked services provided through UW Centers where priority of access will be provided to affiliates but investigator funds will be required; and (3) Coordinated services through other facilities also requiring investigator funds. Additionally, the Genetics Core will coordinate consultation on Topical resources utilizing experts housed in the UW Health Sciences complex.